EVTV-EVR
'''EVTV-EVR '''is the national broadcaster of Evaunland. It transmits nine radio stations and eight TV stations to the Republic of Evaunland and also operates two radio and one TV channel for international audiences. Radio began in 1925 with 1LR and TV began in 1957 with the Evaunlandese Television Network (ETN). EVTV-EVR has hosted the Festival of Freedom once in Edition 65. It also co-hosted the 58th contest with The Sewlands. History In 1925, 1LR began in Lukenary. It launched after months of short tests in Autumn 1925. Very few people could recieve the signal, as the transmitter wasn't strong enough and most people did not have a radio until the 1930's. In 1927, the Evaunlandese Radio Society was formed, and launch 4MN in Madilia in July of that year. Two more were added in the following years; 3LF in Laßburg in 1930 and 2EN in Ettsten in 1933. In 1939, World War II began. In fear of the transmitters being attacked, all four station ceased to broadcast until 1944. The rollout of the four networks commenced that year and by 1946, new transmitters had been built so that nearly 70% of Evaunland could recieve radio. The ERS was renamed to EVR (Evaunlandese Radio) in 1949, and began replacing the names of the current stations. They would now be EVR Lukenary, EVR Madilia, EVR Ettsten and EVR Laßburg. EVR Midlands was added in 1950, starting the launch of ''regional ''stations. In the early 50's, countries in Neapiri started television broadcasts. In some areas in the South, Congianese television could be recieved. In 1955, the government passed a law to introduce TV to Evaunland. The same people behind EVR would begin the project. The ETN was born. On April 5th, 1956 the first television broadcast was made. It was a royal message from the King to welcome the launch of television. On May 24th, the first Eurovision Song Contest was the second test aired on ETN. More tests were made during 1956, and tests ceased on January 10th, 1957. ETN began on March 21st, 1957. For the first few years, only four hours of broadcasts were made. In 1961, these hours were increased to six hours per day. Some of the earliest programmes were 'The Price is Right', 'Roundabout' and 'The Royal Quiz'. In 1965, hours were increased to nine hours per day. ETN was renamed EVTV on Evaunland Day (May 1st) 1967. A national radio station was launched in 1966. EVR National began broadcasting music, sports and news for the whole country. Some new regional networks were also added. EVR2 began in 1969, with the first station now called EVR1. TV2, the first private network began in 1973, providing home competition for EVTV. Extended hours and new shows were commisioned by EVTV. In 1974, EVTV began regionalising its network like the EVR stations. By 1979, the full network was established (EVTV Midlands was added in 1991). EVR3 was launched in 1977. In 1997, EVTV2 was launched. However, the station was cable only, a service only 20% had. Digital satellite arrived in 1999, where EVTV2 was rolled out there. In 1999, EVTV rebranded to EVTV1. During the late 90s, DAB began testing. On January 1st 1998, EVR began EVR2 on DAB, along with two new stations; EVR Classical and EVR Charts. This was added by EVR24 in 2001. On January 31st 2001, EVTV launched Digital Terrestrial Television. It began with EVTV1, EVTV2 and a new station, EVTV24 a round-the-clock news service. EVR1 launched on DAB radio on March 15th of this year along with EVR2 Plus and EVR Sport. EVR3 was added later in the year and renamed EVR Auf Deutsch. On 9/11, EVTV and EVR broke into the news on all of its channels. Many scheduled programmes were moved, causing a huge chaotic schedule breakdown at the network. A drama called 'Lifeless' was pulled completely of EVTV1 three episodes in due to mentioning/planning of a terrorist attack featured in the show. In May 2004, the two public companies financially joined together to form EVTV-EVR. Children's output was vastly extended at the company, with the launch of a dedicated radio and TV channel; EVR Buzz and EVTV Buzz. In 2007, EVR Local began on DAB Local Radio. EVTV HD launched on U Digital Satellite channel 119 on December 7th, 2007. In 2010, EVTV announced a huge overhaul of the TV network. The famous blue and red letters were gone, replaced by a generic logo, with the 'V' inside a box and the colour changed on each channel. The 'Buzz' brand was scrapped after 26 years, upsetting many people young and old. This was replaced with EVTV K and EVR K. EVTV3 launched to timeshare with EVTV K. These changes happened between October and December of 2010. Unsere, a German-language TV channel was launched on August 24th, 2012. On April 26th, EVTV went through another shake-up. The mixed EVTV HD closed and was replaced with a simulcast of EVTV's new Sport channel, EVTV Sport. EVTV K extended its broadcasting hours by one hour, which means it airs until 7 p.m. Its downtime will be taken by EVTV2 Plus, a new entertainment channel which is '''NOT '''a timeshift. EVTV3's new timesharer is EVTV KTots, a pre-school channel. EVTV1 rebranded back to EVTV, and four new regional channels were added; EVTV Laßburg, EVTV Ettsten City, EVTV Western Borders and EVTV Alfsdale & Lancaster. All channels are also now Free to Air on Neasat 12 and can be picked up anywhere in Neapiri. Channels EVTV *EVTV *EVTV2 *EVTV2 Plus *EVTV3 *EVTV K *EVTV K Tots *EVTV News *EVTV Sport *EVTV HD* *EVTV Sport HD *EVTV International